Las calles de Tokio
by Oishi-chan
Summary: Angeles, demonios, ninjas, vampiros. Sasusaku 100% no soy buena para los summarys asi que aqui voy xD Las calles de tokio albergan cada tipo de cosas que un simple humano no puede ver en el dia pero de noche todo eso cambia a una ciudad de terror
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada: HOOOLLLAAAA! Jejeje O\\\O. Soy yo o ¿creo que estoy emocionada? xD

Por fin, el momento en que yo tanto anhelaba, este día es histórico, el primer paso hacia…

Inner: quieres apresurarte los lectores esperan .

Yo: esta bien!

Bueno como alguno de ustedes ya saben (los que leyeron mi perfil) no tengo Word, por lo que ahora estoy en la escuela subiendo este capi xD. Bueno creo que es todo

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia es totalmente mía! .

Digan no al plagio!

**Advertencia: **Nada… por ahora xD bueno si, un leve lime (creo que es meno que eso pero ya que)

Sin más que decir les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer fic: **Las calles de Tokio** ** (que les parece?)**

-Oi, Sakura – hablo un chico con extrañas marcas rojas en ambas mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres Kiba?- le pregunto de mala gana la pelirrosa que estaba tratando de meter un gancho metálico por la ventana de un Chevrolet Camaro color negro recién salido de la agencia.

-Ya llevas mas de 20 minutos tratando de abrir este maldito auto y no has logrado nada – bufo molesto el chico de pelo castaño- déjame ayudarte- se ofreció Kiba.

- Hmp…- Sakura maldiciendo - Esta bien- le dio el gancho.

-Muy bien fíjate como lo hace un experto -dijo un Kiba arrogante. Y no era para exagerar, Kiba era un experto en cuanto carros se hablaba.

-Como si tu…- fue callada por la chillante alarma del Camaro- Kyaaaa! ¡¿Cómo se apaga? ¡Ah si!- tomo las tijeras del piso mientras Kiba abría la puerta y abría el cofre del auto. La chillante alarma fue apagada cuando Sakura corto unos cables- listo, ahora hay que llevarlo a la bodega.

-Hmp… ¡SOY EL MEJOR!- grito Kiba orgulloso de si mismo- admítelo nena- dijo tomando la fina mandíbula de Sakura entre sus delgados y largos dedos quedando a una muy corta distancia.

-No lo haré- dijo la pelirrosa con un leve temblor en su labio inferior entremezclando sus aliento. Kiba tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos hace apenas unos segundos atrás. Una corriente eléctrica paso por el muy bien formado cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Entre sus labios había una distancia casi inexistente y ninguno de los dos se separaría porque desde el primer día que Kiba Inuzuka vio a Sakura Haruno, la extraña pelirrosa portadora de unos hermosos y grandes ojos color verde jade, cintura estrecha caderas anchas, piernas largas, finos rasgos, piel súper suave al tacto y un poco pálida, trasero y pechos deliciosamente perfectos. En resumen, la mujer perfecta que todos matarían por tener a sus cortos 16 años. Se enamoro de ella aun sabiendo que ella le pertenecía al jefe de la banda en la que ellos estaban, Gaara, ese pelirrojo con pinta de matón de primera clase.

-¿Sabes que Gaara te matara?- pregunto la pelirrosa un poco asustada.

-No importa, con tal y probar esos rosados labios tuyos de todos modos, ya lo estoy ¿no es así?- le respondió antes de probar esos labios que tanto anhelaba desde la primera vez que la vio. El beso pasó de uno tierno que profesaba amor a uno más salvaje que denotaba pasión, lujuria y deseo. Kiba estampo el frágil cuerpo de la pelirrosa contra el Camaro y tomo la pierna de la pelirrosa para colocarla a la altura de su cadera. Sakura no se quedo atrás y subió su otra pierna y envolvió a Kiba entre ellas, tocando y sintiendo todo lo que el castaño le daba. Sakura empezó a sentir la erección del chico y decidió que era mejor parar antes de que el asunto se les fuera de las manos. Y así lo hicieron. Se separaron, ambos jadeantes viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-L-lo siento, me deje llevar- hablo rompiendo el silencio tenso que reinaba entre ellos.

-No te preocupes- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para hacerle saber que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho sabiendo que estaba mal. Abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó del lado del conductor- ¿Que esperas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, lo cual hizo que Kiba se riera de igual forma y se sentó del lado del co-piloto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 5 minutos después-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-próxima vez yo manejo- se quejo Kiba viendo como manejaba la pelirrosa.

-Ni en tus sueños chico perro- dijo burlona la pelirrosa y Kiba gruño por lo bajo. Vieron la bodega y también a mucha gente. Genial- notese el sarcasmo- Por u culpa llegamos tarde y perdimos- lo acuso la pelirrosa.

-Vamos solo llegamos 10 minutos tarde, no es la gran cosa- se defendió el castaño bajándose del auto.

-¡WOW! ¿Dónde lo consiguieron 'ttebayo?- pregunto el rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, alto, piel blanca al igual que todos los demás.

-Es un secreto, shh- le dijo la pelirrosa con una alegre sonrisa al ver a sus amigos de nuevo- ¡Hinata! ¡Ino-cerda! – exclamo la pelirrosa al ver a sus mejores amigas.

-Hueles a perro- la acuso la rubia

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo- bufo molesta Ascua

-Es en serio Sakura, tienes que deshacerte de ese olor o Gaara se dará cuenta de lo que tú y el chico perro hicieron- dijo en un tono serio Ino

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Sakura- esta vez fue Hinata quien hablo- ya deberías de saber todo esto

-¡Hinata-chan! no me regañes que me duele tanto que lo hagas tu y no la cerda- dijo con cascaditas en sus ojo pero de repente se puso seria y sin mas, beso a Ino. Esta se sorprendió pero era su amiga, y tenia que ayudarla así como ella lo hizo con ella. Así siguieron por un rato hasta que desapareció por total el olor de Kiba- Gracias Ino.

-Hmp… Me debes una- le dijo Ino abrazándola.

-¡Chicas! Veo que están emocionada- hablo u pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina- pero díganme, ¿puedo unírmeles?- la pelirrosa y la rubia le dirigieron una mirada que haría que cualquiera se hiciera pis en sus pantalones. Hinata por su parte se acerco al pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa (nota: la mas falsa que se puedan imaginar xD) y cuando estuvo cerca de el le proporciono un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! Hinata ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- pregunto enfadad y una fuerte carcajada retumbo por cada rincón de la bodega.

-Jajajajajaja, le pegaron al niño bonito- el rubio se mordía el labio para no soltar otra carcajada. Pero no lo logro.- jajajajaja- se limpio una lagrima por tanto reír. Se calmo un poco y empezó a hablar- bueno, ya me calme, ¡ahora que hiciste pervi-Sai?- todos empezaron a reír por el nuevo apodo de Sai. Nada que te interese Naru-baka.

-Vamos chico no empiecen a pelear, aun tenemos que arreglar el auto y empezar con la extracción e chakra y solo tenemos 2 horas antes de la carrera-dijo Sakura interviniendo entre los dos para que empezaran a pelear como de costumbre- por cierto, han visto a Gaara?

-Si, esta en su oficina- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata

-Gracias Naruto, enseguida vuelvo- la pelirrosa atravesó el taller donde estaban preparando los autos para la gran carrera de esta noche. Esta noche competirían contra Hebi, una banda de asesinos. Formada por los Hermanos Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Tayuya, Juugo, Konan y Kimimaro. Usan sus sucios trucos y matan para así ser los mejores. Sakura subió las escaleras, acercándose a la única puerta que había.

-Pasa- dijo una voz tremendamente sexy que tanto le encantaba a la pelirrosa, pero, todavía ni tocaba la puerta.

-Grr, odio cuando hace eso- susurro mientras abría la grande y lujosa puerta de madera.

Vio a dos personas que ni conocía, uno era un hombre de pelos azabaches, ojos del mismo color y a pesar de que este estuviera sentado, pudo divisar que era realmente alto. La otra era una mujer pelirroja gafas un tanto llamativas, vestía un vestido realmente corto y muy – muy pero muy- vulgar. Ambos estaban sentados frente al gran escritorio de Gaara, este último estaba solo viéndola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver como el pelinegro la miraba y al ver la mirada de odio de la pelirroja. Sakura era una envidia para las mujeres y el paraíso para los hombres. La pelirrosa se acerco a Gaara a paso lento contorneando sus caderas, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Cuando estuvo enfrente del pelirrojo se agacho lentamente, dándole un ardiente beso hasta que se sentó en sus piernas.

-Te presento a Uchiha Itachi y a su compañera Karin- los presento el pelirrojo

-Mucho gusto- saludo Sakura, pero el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y tomo la mano de esta y beso su torso bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara. El pelinegro al tomar su mano sintió algo diferente en ella pero al besarla aspiro su aroma, una mezcla entre cerezos y…demonio. Con eso se dio cuenta de que se Sakura no era uno de ellos, a lo que Gaara se dio cuenta de esto y entrecerró los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido, preparándose a atacar cuando fuese necesario.

-El gusto es mío- dijo el pelinegro después de unos minutos de silencio.- bueno Gaara, nos vemos en la carrera- se despidió y antes de salir por completo de aquella habitación la dirigió la ultima mirada a Sakura.

-Maldito Uchiha- gruño Gaara

-Esta bien Gaara. Te traje algo que te hará sentir mejor- le susurro sensualmente en el oído

-¿Qué seria eso?- pregunto mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirrosa

-Vamos abajo- y ahí todas las esperanzas de Gaara se fueron a la basura, de nuevo. Gaara no quería hacerle daño a Sakura por eso es que, Sakura Haruno, seguía siendo virgen e inocente, hasta cierto punto claro esta. Claro, tenían sus encuentros salvajes pero pasaban a segunda base. La vio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, adorable. Todavía recordaba aquella tarde en que la conoció.

Flash back.

_Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol de cerezos. Hacia un día bonito de primavera, el cantar de los pájaros se hizo presente desde que llegaron, niños jugando por doquier. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta…_

_-¡Cuidado!- grito una niña a lo lejos. Todos regresaron a ver de que se trataba cuando una pelota a gran velocidad se estampo en la cara de cierto pelirrojo.- ¡Gomenasai!- pidió disculpas haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el pelirrojo que solo la miraba de pies a cabeza._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto tranquilamente devolviéndole la pelota._

_-¡S-Sakura Haruno señor!- exclamo la pelirrosa poniéndose en posición firme con la frente en alto._

_-Bonito nombre, ahora dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres?- vio como la pelirrosa se tensaba y sus ojos se volvían llorosos._

_-etto…yo…- ''controlate Sakura'' – no tengo ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir- ni siquiera espero respuesta cuando se dirigió hacia la salida del parque a toda potencia. Todos, quienes estaban callados, estallaron a carcajadas de un minuto a otro, menos Hinata y Temari, quienes decidieron ir a checar si la pequeña pelirrosa se encontraba bien._

_-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto amablemente Hinata_

_-Hai, es solo que…- fue interrumpida por una bolita (Nota: bolita es cuando una manada de salvajes chiquillos xD se te tiran encima y gritan: ¡bolita! ¡bolita! ¡bolita! xD muy divertido xD) que se dirigía hacia ella (nota: o bien en este caso, un montón de mocosos molestadores xDDD)_

_-¿Qué te pasa pelos de chicle? Ahora si, no hay nadie que te salve- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa macabra- ¡A ELLA!- Grito a todo pulmón y después un montón de crios se lanzaron a ella. Sakura se quedo en shock._

_-''Muevete''- le hablo una voz macabra dentro de ella._

_-''No puedo''- respondió ella sabiendo lo que venia después- ''ayudame''_

_-''Con gusto''- la voz dentro de ella soltó una fuerte carcajada._

_Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron negros con una rara y delgada espiral color blanca en el centro. Hinata y Temari se regresaron a ver entre si._

_-Habrán deseado nunca meterse conmigo- hablo la pequeña Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante en sus finos labios._

_-¿Q-que eres?- pregunto nerviosa la rubia, quien antes molestaba a Sakura, al ver como esta mandaba volando a su ''bolita''_

_-Tu peor pesadilla- hablo y se abalanzo contra ella. la rubia se cubrió la cara esperando el golpe, mas este no llego._

_-Basta Sakura- hablo el pelirrojo quien tenia a Sakura sujeta del pelo_

_-Yo… ¿Qué he hecho?- pregunto antes de desmayarse. Gaara la tomo antes de que cayera al piso.- Vamonos, antes de que alguien mas vea esto. Ten Naruto, la llevaras a la bodega y realizaras estudios. Hinata y Temari cuando despierte quiero información de ella. Sai y Shikamaru viene con migo- cuando termino de hablar todos desaparecieron en una gruesa capa de humo._

_4 horas después._

_-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pregunto un tanto feliz_

_-Ella nos un humano. Tiene un demonio dentro de ella y es…mitad ángel- término el rubio_

_-¿Un ángel? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto después de unos minutos_

_-Esta con Hinata y Temari, una cosa mas, he extraído de su chakra, solo quería que lo supieras- termino el rubio_

_Gaara salio del laboratorio y se dirigió a su oficina. Dentro de ella estaba Shikamaru sentado en uno de los sillones fumando como de costumbre._

_-Tiene 11 años, es huérfana, no tiene padres desde los 6 y vive en las calles junto con su amiga Ino. No las quieren en ningún albergue- dijo Shikamaru en un tono serio y a la vez aburrido._

_-¿Qué les paso a sus padres?-_

_-Muertos, mas bien, asesinados- dijo viéndose a los ojos_

_-¿Akatsuki?-_

_-Por ella misma- los ojos del pelirrojo se ensancharon de par en par. No lo podía creer._

_-Muy bien, quiero que le enseñen todo lo que saben, diles a Hinata y a Temari que la lleven de compras, tu compra un departamento y todo lo necesario, dile a Sai que busque a la tal Ino- ordeno Gaara_

_-¿Qué es lo que planeas?- pregunto Shikamaru en un tono burlón_

_Y así fue, Shikamaru hizo todo lo que su jefe le había ordenado. En poco tiempo la pequeña Sakura se convirtió parte de la familia. Le enseñaron todo lo que sabían, desde como manejar los autos hasta como extraer chakra de sus enemigos. Pronto se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de todos aquellos que se le cruzaban en su camino con malas intenciones. Porque Haruno Sakura fue entrenada para matar._

Fin del Flash Back

-Gaara- hablo por quinta vez la pelirrosa

-Hmp, vamos, tenemos que empezar con la extracción de chakra-

-Hai-

Ambos bajaron al laboratorio donde ya se encontraba el rubio hiperactivo de la banda recostado en una camilla con varias agujas con pequeños tubos insertadas en su cuerpo. Ambos se acostaron en las camillas e Ino empezó a insertarle las agujas a ambos. Cuando termino salio del cuarto y entro de nuevo con Hinata y Shikamaru. Hinata empezó con la extracción mientras los otros dos hablaban entre si. El chakra empezó a fluir por los tubos hacia varios cilindros plateados (Nota: de esas cosas que contienen helio o como se llame para inflar los globos ya me hice bolas xDD)

-Esta noche marcha bien, ninguno parece tener problemas- hablo Hinata- aun así sujétenlos. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a que ha venido Itachi?- Shikamaru trago grueso, Ino miro a Gaara y Hinata a los dos.- Ustedes saben pero no me quieren deci…- Todos los presentes sintieron un chakra poderos e inmediatamente posaron su vista hacia Naruto pero este estaba bien.

-¡Los matare! ¡¿^Como se atreven a tocar a mi hermosa flor de loto?- pregunto el cejudo quien acababa de entrar causando alboroto

-¡Cállate Lee! Demonios, no presiento nada, ni tampoco hay olor- Dijo Shikamaru viendo a su alrededor

-¡Arg! Me siento mareada- dijo Sakura tratándose de levantarse de la camilla pero cayo enseguida causando que las agujas en sucuerpom salieran violentamente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? ¿quieres que te traig…- la rubia fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa

-Estoy bien, de verdad- les dedico una sonrisa a todos quienes la veían confundidos.

-Bueno ya esta, quitenles las agujas a todos- ordeno Hinata. todos obedecieron rápidamente.

-¡Ah! Me siento mejor que nunca- fijo Naruto estirándose un poco

-Bien chicos, hagámoslos comer el polvo- dijo Sakura

-Hoy será una noche estupenda- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ante de salir del laboratorio.

¿Qué les pareció?

excelente, bueno, aceptable, mas o menos, mal , pésimo

ustedes dicen

quiero agradecerle infinitamente a todos quienes leyeron el primer capitulo y espero que les guste. En el capi que sigue aparese nuestro Sasuke- kun xD

me despido

Oishi-chan

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. La gran carrera

Hola! yo aquí de nuevo! Primero que nada mil gracias a: Chiharu Natsumi, Setsuna17, Akari-chan, Oly5-chan y a mi tomodachi (hola!) y a todas las demás que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos, gracias. Chicas espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, aunque yo pienso que un tanto aburrido XDDD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, pero el fic si.

Advertencia: lenguaje inapropiado, lemon al maximo, no enste cap, pero en los que viene si xD. Sobre advertencia no hay engaños xD

disfruten de otro capitulo de Las calles de Tokio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Sakura's POV)

Maldito sea Hebi, teníamos más de 40 minutos esperando a esos imbeciles y ellos ni sus luces. Y lo peor es que el imbecil de Gaara estaba coqueteando con una zorra en mis narices. Hmp, me quiero ir a casa. Oi el rugir de unos motores, los ibeciles llegaron. Salí del auto por una cerveza para calmar mi ira o la descargaría con cualquiera que se me cruzar por mi amino.

-Hola nena, ¿me extrañaste?- regrese ver quien me hablaba, Deidara, otro imbecil.

-Dei dei, quieres dejarme en paz?- le pegunte molesta.

-no, no quiero, ni tu tampoco- estaba pasado de copas, lo se por su olor espantoso.

-¿Cómo sabes que no quiero?- pregunte siguiéndole el rollo

-Porque me deseas- susurro en mi oído

-Aléjate Dei dei, no quieres que Gaara te mate, o si?- pregunte antes de volver a mi auto, pero sorprendentemente ya había comos 5 o 6 autos mas, esto se va a poner bueno. Estaba por llegar a mi auto cuando choque con alguien y tire un poco de cerveza en mi blusa, mierda, era nueva. Mire al baboso quien ocasiono esto y lo vi, pelo alborotado y negro como el carbón, sedoso a la vista, ojos del mimó color que te invitaban e perderte en ellos, tez blanca, pero no tanto, delgado y alto, de metro ochenta. El hombre perfecto, pensé al instante. Se me quedo viendo por unos segundos para luego dedicarme una sonrisa de medio lado que me dejo embobada. Tan embobada estaba que ni me di cuenta cuando se agacho y succiono donde se me había tirado un poco de cerveza, sentí a mi corazón latir a mil… no… a millones por hora (nota: la cerveza se cayo cerca de sus bubis, solo un poco mas arriba xDD) el se alejo dejándome sorprendidamente mojada, ¿Cómo es que alguien te excita de la manera tan estupida? Agite mi cabeza y me subí a mi auto.

-Dios! Eres una zorra!-me sobresalte demasiado al oír a Ino gritar, ¿Qué diablos hacia dentro de mi auto?- te vi como el Uchiha te lamió la bubi- estallo en una fuerte carcajada seguida por Hinata ¿Qué diablos hace Hinata aquí dentro?

-Déjenla en paz no ven que casi le da un paro cardiaco?- se burlo Temari ¿ que hacen todas ellas aquí?

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- pregunte realmente molesta

-Solo te hacemos compañía, pero al parecer ese pelinegro ya nos gano- dijo Temari en un tono pervertido que tanto odiaba- pero mira que culo tan mas formadito y firme tiene, vaya Haruno te conseguiste a uno buenote- todas estallaron en risas de nuevo, menos yo.

-Chicos! La carrera esta por comenzar! 5 minutos! Repito 5 minutos!- dijo el Dj

-Me voy- dijo Ino antes de salir corriendo

-Y yo- Temari la siguió

-Tenemos una charla pendiente- me dijo Hinata antes de salir también dejándome sola

-Mierda, espero que esto no llegue a los oídos de Gaara- me dije yo sola

-2 minutos!- dijo el Dj de nuevo. Encendí el auto y enseguida una aguja salio del asiento y se dirigió directamente hacia mi nuca, esta aguja transporta chakra hasta el auto para que corra mas de lo normal, repito estas carrera no eran común y corrientes, estas eran de matar si era requerido. Sentí mi chakra fluir hasta el auto.

-en sus marcas- estaba nerviosa, lo admito- listos- mis manos empezaron a sudar- FUERA!- me quede congelada. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Dirigí mi vista para todos lados y no había ni un solo auto, mierda, soy la ultima. Le di un largo trago a la botella de tequila que tenia en mis manos, después salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Carajo, no veo a nadie. Aumente la velocidad y use mas chakra. Vi al primer corredor, debo decir que iba bastante rápido pero aun así lo rebase viendo luces mas allá del camino. Cambie de velocidad y aumente mas mi chakra. Si corro con suerte, terminare en quinto lugar.(nota: son como 12 corredores y Sakura esa en penúltimo lugar xDD)

-jajajaja- vi como en la pantalla apareció una pelirroja, ah si, era la acompañante de Itachi de hace unas horas, debo decir que me cayo bien cuando la vi.- pobrecita te quedaste al ultimo, perdedora, deja de correr porque Hebi ganara esta carrera quiera o no, ah! Y alejate de mi Sasuke-kun- ok, retiro lo dicho, me cae de la ver… bueno, me cae mal.

-Cállate estupida zanahoria con patas y lentes, ahora que digo eso, has visto tu comercial?- ella me miro feo y confundida- el de Calimax, sales cantando y bailando, tengo que decir que saliste estupenda- no me dejaría insultar así como así.- y respecto a la carrera, yo seré quien gane esta, bueno te estaré esperando en la meta- dije y corte la video llamada antes de que me mentara la madre, y no es por miedo, es porque si le sigo el rollo esto acabara muy feo para ella. Aumente la rápidamente de velocidad, no quiero darle el gusto a esa zanahoria con lentes. Vi tres carros mas adelante, uno negro, otro naranja y el que iba mas adelante era ¿rosa? No me digas que es quien yo pienso que es. Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Aumente la velocidad un poco mas de lo normal y la vi, la maldita zanahoria estaba poniéndose brillo de labios que ni cuenta se dio cuando la deje atrás. Perra, quiere jugar, no? Muy bien solo me faltan 8 más para quedar en primer lugar. Encendí la pantalla y llame a Ino, que quien sabe en que lugar a de estar, la muy cabrona ha de estar en 4to o 5to lugar.

-¿Qué te paso Saku?-me pregunto aguantándose la risa, maldita.

-¿En que lugar estas?- fui directo al grano

-En 5to- lo sabia

-Espera , tengo otra llamada- le dije y acepte la llamada

-¿Crees que con eso me vencerás?- Arg, la puta zanahoria.- pues estas muy mal, si yo fuera tu me cuidaría mi espalda, no esperes que los demás lo hagan por ti- me dijo y corto la llamada. ¿Quién diablos se creía? Ja, con Haruno Sakura nadie se mete. Sin querer aumente la velocidad, pero me sentí mareada.

Minutos después alguien choco violentamente contra mi auto, me imagino como quedo destrozada la defensa de atrás. Carro rosa, con que si, quiere jugar rudo. Si eso quería, eso le iba a dar. No me importa como quede de destrozado el auto con tal y matar a esa zorra. Pise el freno con mis dos pies y alcé el freno de manos y el auto paro. La zorra, quien estaba detrás de mi, se estampo como una mosca en matamoscas. Mi cabeza se golpeo con el volanta y después con la ventana, ocasionando que esta se rompiera en miles de pedazo. Seria un milagro que saliera viva de esta, y no estoy hablando de la zorra. O mas bien seria gracias al demonio que llevó en mi interior. Sentí sangre recorrer mi rostro, quemaba. Tente con cuidado mi cabeza y sentí una gran cortada en el lado izquierdo, también otra en mi frente. Me sentí débil al querer abrir la puerta pero lo hice. Salí como pude y me dirigí al carro rosa, en mi trayecto vi mi auto todo destrozado, pero l de ella quedo hecho una mierda. Vi como mis pies pisaban sangre a cada paso que daba, abrí la puerta del conductor y ahí estaba ella. Ojos abiertos, la frente abierta en una gran herida, sangre por doquier, su cuerpo estaba tan atrapado entre el volante y el asiento por causa del golpe, si no murió por causa de la herida que tiene en su frente, se asfixio. Su cara de horror me dio asco y me voltee inmediatamente a vomitar, ahora tendría que esperar 10 minutos para que terminara y Hebi recogiera a la zanahoria. Vi pasar 3 carros y casi se estampan contra mi. Trate de llamar a Hinata pero no contesto. Cerré mis ojos tratando de que mis nauseas se fueran, pero no lo logre.

-Hola Sakura, un gusto verte de nuevo- abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Itachi parado frente a mi, vi a mi alrededor y ya no había nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así que ni me di cuenta que se llevaron todo?

-¿Dónde esta Gaara?- pregunte al sentir una leve aura maligna

-No te preocupes por el, el esta celebrando su victoria- lo mire confundida- si, quedo en primer lugar tras casi matar a mi hermano baka- me dijo sonriendo levemente- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?- esto me olía mal pero yo sola no podía llegar hasta mi departamento y menos caminado, así que asentí y me ayudo a levantarme del piso.- Muy bien, me dices donde esta y yo te llevo-me dijo una vez que subimos a una camioneta grande. Cuando me subí vi al chico pelinegro con el quien choque, nada mas al recordar eso mis latidos aceleraron y me sonroje. Me siento estupida. En el camino nadie hablo, todo estaba en silencio. Llegamos a mi departamento, pero al bajar Itachi me sostuvo fuertemente mi muñeca y le dirigí una mirada de advertencia. El me sonrió y suavizó su agarre.

-Nos vemos Sakura- me dijo antes de que yo cerrara la puerta y me adentrara a mí apartamento a descanar y comer algo.

Subí las escaleras hasta el 5to piso, maldito elevador que nunca sirve. Entre a oscuras caminado directamente a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y tome el cartón de leche y le tome directamente, me comí unas galletas y me fui a dar un relajante baño de espumas. Busque mi pijama, puse música y me adentre a la tina. No sentí cuando mi cuerpo dejo de hacerme caso, ni cuando empecé a quedarme dormida ni mucho menos cuando cuatro hombres se metieron a mi baño y me envolvieron en una sabana negra y me llevaron cargando hasta una camioneta negra blindada. Me di cuenta de todo eso esta mañana que desperté en una lujosa recamara con balcón, con vista a la ciudad.

-¿Te sientes mejor Sakura?- me pregunto Itachi entrando a la recamara. Esto no esta bien, algo me dice que corro peligro mientras este aquí. – Vistote, tenemos que hablar contigo- me ordeno antes de salir del cuarto. ¿Nosotros? Esto no me gusta para nada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Qué les pareció chics? xDD este esta mas largo que el capi anterior, siento la falta de ortografía u.u pero estoy en la skuela xDDD Muchas gracias chicos y chicas por los favorites y los reviews y toda la cosa xDD cualquier duda o comentario o mentada de madre, me dicen xDD bueno, menos la mentada de madre xDDD les invito a leer mi otro fic: Amor Acuático xDD mucha polémica con ese fic xDD bueno es todo chicos, cuídense hasta la próxima xDD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oishi-chan


End file.
